El SITH y La JEDI
by kira.abygeil
Summary: Darth maul es enviado a una misión matar a un senador importante y capturar a un jedi misión sencilla para el... pero una chiquilla... no se lo pondrá tan fácil... podrá trastocar su mundo y ella... ¿quien es ella ?
1. Al encuentro

_**Al encuentro:**_

_**Esta historia trata sobre un poderoso y codicioso Sith llamado darth maul:**_

_**-Nunca había sentido esto ...es extraño **_

_**Darth maul solo había sentido odio y dolor no sentía compasión por nadie solo por su maestro hasta que...**_

_**-En un lugar desconocido lejos de cualquier mundo...**_

_**Lord Sidious- Darth maul mi aprendiz**_

_**Maul- ¿Si maestro?**_

_**Lord-tengo una misión para ti**_

_**Maul- lo que sea maestro, soy tu fiel siervo**_

_**Lord sidious se rió de forma que haría estremecer al mas cruel**_

_**Lord- tendrás que asesinar a un senador importante de la república**_

_**Maul- Lo que usted pida maestro**_

_**Maul se alegaba lentamente hacia la puerta cuando lord sidious se dirigió a el.**_

_**Lord- AH, por cierto estará protegido por cuatro jedis , trae por lo menos a uno para un intercambio ya que shinga no creo que sobreviva a la misión la cual le otorgue.**_

_**Maul- de acuerdo , maestro ¿A los demás? **_

_**Lord- matales**_

_**Maul- SI... maestro**_

_**se alego lentamente para desaparecer en la oscuridad.**_

_**Mientras en la otra punta de la galaxia... **_

_**Larde una jedi recién consagrada hablaba con el consejo jedai.**_

_**Yoda -¿cres que preparada tu estas?**_

_**Larde-creo que si , pero ¿voy con tres compañeros mas ,no?**_

_**Randy- si , pero no te preguntamos eso te preguntamos si tu, bajo tu criterio te ves preparada.**_

_**Yoda- recuerdo que recién nombrada estas**_

_**Larde- en mi criterio creo que si**_

_**yoda- vale puedes marchar**_

_**Larde- gracias, maestro**_

_**desapareció hacia la puerta para embarcarse una misión que la cambiaría para siempre...**_

_**Darth maul , cogió su sable , túnica y se dispuso a entrar en la nave cuando algo le paralizo algo le vino a la mente...**_

_**Maul-¿una visión? - pensó**_

_**su imagen era clara una joven muchacha de cabellos rojizos y largo pelo recogido en una coleta pero aun así su pelo le rozaba la cintura ¿sus ojos? grises como la niebla mas espesa**_

_**Maul¿que es eso?**_

_**la chica llevaba un top negro que dejaba al aire su abdomen en el que se podía ver una cicatriz en su costado derecho , también llevaba unos pantalones que dejaban ver un su pierna izquierda un cuchillo amarado a su muslo también llevaba unas botas negras cubiertas de una tela negros desde la rodilla hasta el talón. y encendido un sable jedi de color verde un verde luminoso... **_

_**Maul-¿una jedi? - pensó**_

_**Estaba en un paisaje nevado lleno de nieve en el que la chica le miraba fijamente algo veía en sus ojos los cuales no podía apartar la vista de repente ... la imagen desapareció.**_

_**Maul -¿que ha sido eso? - penso**_

_**_silencio_ **_

_**Cogió su túnica y subió a la nave.**_

_**(Hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que les guste comentar por favor si no gusta no seguiré claramente jajaja un saludo gracias :D) **_


	2. Demasiado confuso

_**Demasiado confuso...**_

_**Mientras en el consejo hablaban de la joven:**_

_**Shinday-¿cres que saldrá bien parada?**_

_**Yoda- Percibo futuro turbio en ella**_

_**Shinday-¿que ves?**_

_**Yoda-Sentimientos turbios...un futuro negro es pero lado oscuro no veo...**_

_**Mientras Darth maul distraído por la "visión" o lo que fuera no sabia que pensar. Distraído se dirigía a corusant donde se encontraría con el senador y los cuatro jedis así que olvido ese inconveniente y seguir su camino he ignorarlo y seguir las ordenes de su maestro, sin distracción alguna.**_

_**Larde cogió su túnica propia de los jedis la cual era negra como su vestuario , se armo con su sable y sus cuchillos los cuales siempre llevaba ya que fue su salvación en el pasado y salió hacia la nave.**_

_**Sin- ¿estas lista? **_

_**Larde-si,¿y tu?**_

_**Sin- si, espero que te comportes **_

_**Larde- siempre lo hago **_

_**Sin- te recuerdo que soy tu superior**_

_**Larde puso los ojos en blanco y se fue hacia la nave no tenia ganas de discutir ya que con Sin no hacia otra cosa.**_

_**Leyo- pues vamos ¡ **_

_**Todos se montaron en la nave y se dirigieron a su destino.**_

_**Cuando sobrevoló la zona vio a los cuatro jedis subir a la nave capto su atención un jedi que iba de negro **_

_**Maul- por que ira de negro cuando suelen ir de marrón y blanco- pensó**_

_**Maul- que extraños jedis , que asco me dan...**_

_**Maul tenia un pequeño robot programado para intentar matarle el cual lo programo lord sirious para atacarle cuando tuviera la guardia baja llamado Roble.**_

_**Roble- jajaj malditos jedis que bueno amo **_

_**Maul- androide estúpido- pensó **_

_**Larde ,Sin ,Leyo y Rasta se dirijeron a sharca planeta donde se escondia el senador **_

_**Larde- ¿a cuanto estamos de sharca?**_

_**Leyo- a dia y medio **_

_**Larde- Gracias **_

_**Larde abandono la sala de mandos **_

_**Leyo-¿que le pasa?**_

_**Rasta- mientras meditaba- solo esta nerviosa solo eso.**_

_**Leyo- nose...**_

_**Sin- me parece que se cre muy lista cada dia la aguanto menos **_

_**Rasta- no digas eso eso sabes que es mentira**_

_**Sin se volteo y abandono la sala de mandos.**_

_**Rasta- Estos dos acabaran muy mal**_

_**Leyo - espero que no...**_

_**\- Darth Maul les sigo muy a distancia no le hacia falta poner el rastreador los jedis les brillaban en su mente como dos bombillas.**_

_**habían tres jedis hablando lo sentía pero uno... no lo llegaba a ver con claridad ¿ por que?**_

_**Larde intento meditar...**_

_**-Expande tu mente, olvida lo que ves , lo que oyes olvida quien eres solo... expande tu mente... mientras recordaba lo que su maestro le recordaba mientras estaba en su entrenamiento derrepente noto algo... algo anormal en la fuerza pero decidió no darle importancia.**_

_**Se sentia agotada y no podia mas dejo de meditar y se fue a refrescarse , mientras el agua le caia pensaba en su maestro cuando le dijo que debia ser cuidadosa ¿a que se referia?**_

_**Mientras Darth maul pensaba en como les tendería la emboscada pues una cosa que era obsesivo y perfeccionista planeaba le vino un pensamiento de ¿paz? era la misma chica de antes observando las estrellas , estaba tumbada sobre la hierva pero derrepente algo capto su atención la chica se giro le miro y se fue corriendo.**_

_**Maul-¿que es esto?¿quien es ella?¿que pasa?**_

_**Roble-¿que chica? , que pasa amo**_

_**Maul-Veo una chica y no se quien es ni que hace... **_

_**Roble-¿como es?**_

_**Maul- no tiene importancia**_

_**Roble - ¿no quiere que le ayude?**_

_**Maul- no- dijo mientras se alejaba **_

_**Roble- no se deja ayudar... voy a preparar algo de cena**_

_**Larde salio de la ducha, se tumbo en la cama el cansancio le cerraba los ojos se tumbo en la cama el sueño se apodero de ella de repente tuvo un sueño un muchacho un zabrak rojo llorando , era un niño , vio como un hombre encapuchado le cogió y le raptaba. se disipo la imagen y veía como el zabrak había crecido el hombre encapuchado le decía lo que tenia que hacer el zabrak lo intentaba pero... no lo conseguía , como castigo el hombre lo cortaba las heridas eran profundas y graves pero el hombre seguía el hombre le decía "no llores duele si ¿y? el dolor puede ser tu aliado y se obtiene muchas cosas que da ¿el placer? nada no enseña nada"**_

_**Larde- ¡ Es un muchacho¡**_

_**¡Déjale¡ , **_

_**Rasta y leyo se sobresaltaron y fueron donde se encontraba larde se la encontraron sudando y moviéndose **_

_**Rasta- ¡eh! !larde larde¡ **_

_**Larde- ! que que¡ - dijo sobresaltada**_

_**Rasta - Que pasa? ¿quien es el muchacho? **_

_**Larde respiraba fuertemente y sudando Nada, solo a sido un sueño , perdón por asustaros**_

_**Leyo - no pasa nada ¡tonta! habrá que cuidar de la recién nombrada¡**_

_**Rasta- Anda vete a cenar ya que he hecho la cena.**_

_**Larde¿tu? ¿cena? creo que se me ha quitado las ganas de cenar jajaj**_

_**Rasta y Leyo eran compañeros desde que entraron a la orden 203 años.**_

_**Leyo era moreno con unas 2 trenzas a los lados y largas . Rasta sin enbargo , como su mote indica tenia su cabello lleno de rastas , también era delgado y atlético , su nombre real es alex , pero le gustaba su mote.**_

_**Sin sin embargo llego poco después eran amigos ya que mas o menos todos llegaron al mismo tiempo pero sin mas que ningún otro tenia mas competitividad por ser el mejor .**_

_**Todos sabían su historia de como llegaron y como fueron encontrados , pero de larde... si bueno algo sabían ya que cuando entras en la orden tienes k decir tu nombre y poco mas yoda personalmente la entreno la eligió a ella pero siempre que le preguntaron de donde venia ella cambiaba de tema odiaba hablar de eso ella solo pensaba en presente y futuro.**_

_**Sin-cada vez eres mas gilipollas solo haces cosas por llamar la atención.**_

_**Larde- y tu un impertinente - se levanto y se fue .**_

_**Mientras a poca distancia Darth maul estaba en su habitación abrió un libro y saco una foto de un zabrak rojo y una familia , la miro y la arrugo , sintió a roble detrás y la volvió a meter en su libro de mecánica **_

_**Robles- amo he hecho algo de comer... por si...**_

_**Maul- ahora iré **_

_**Roble- leyendo... a mecánica... yo... **_

_**Maul- he dicho que ahora iré - dijo mientras se giro de medio lado mirando al carismático androide.**_

_**Roble- lo he pillado-dijo retirándose **_

_**Maul cogió el libro y lo guardo en un cajón y se dirijo a comer algo.**_

_**Roble le pregunto a su maestro si se le habian pasado las visiones **_

_**Maul- si , parece me voy recoge esto - dijo mirando al robot.**_


	3. ¿Presentaciones bajo la nieve?

_¿Presentaciones bajo la nieve?_

A la mañana siguiente Rasta y Leyo despertaron a Larde...

Rasta Y Leyo-¡Arriba dormilona¡ - digo con un tono alegre y sin miedo a que larde le golpeara con la almohada como la última vez.

Larde-¿donde está Sin?- digo sollozando, le dolía muchísima la cabeza , claramente no había dormido del todo bien.

Leyo y rasta- bah en la sala de mandos ¿por qué?

Larde- nada... solo preguntaba –estaría igual de idiota que el otros día –pensaba larde para sus adentros.

Se levantaron y se fueron a tomar algo les esperaba un largo día...

Maul estaba en la sala de control quedaba poco para llegar al destino, estaba inquieto, quería conseguir las cosas lo más rápido posible y demostrarle a su maestro de lo que era capaz de hacer... su maestro le sobre valoraba siempre, Maul solo quería demostrarle que realmente valía... solo vivía para su maestro no concebía la vida sin el había sido la única vida que conocía. Había sido como un padre.

Larde,Sin , Rasta y Leyo llegaron a su destino , era un planeta helado , estaba cubierto entero de nieve miraras donde miraras todo el paisaje estaba blanco , Larde le encantaba ese clima pese a su indumentaria... adoraba el frió y lo aguantaba bien había aprendido a aguantar temperaturas extremas en largos viajes y condiciones en las que la ponían a prueba.

Aterrizaron la nave y salieron para dirigirse a donde se refugiaba el senador.

Sin-Odio estos sitios...- dijo mientras se cubría con la capucha marrón...

Larde - A mi me encantan -dijo pero aun así se cubría con su capucha y se dirigieron dentro del edificio.

Darth Maul llego poco después, vio que los jedis se dirigían dentro del edificio era momento de completar una parte de su misión.

Aterrizo la nave algo apartado de donde se encontraban los jedis ya que no pretendía que se percataran de su llegada, Agarro su capa, su arma y se dirigió hasta el edificio.

Rasta iba en cabeza luego Leyo, Sin y por ultimo Larde , a ella no le molestaba ir ultima , pero de repente sintió algo... extraño tenía un mal presentimiento , cerró los ojos y pudo vislumbrar a una figura vestida de negro y con una capucha puesta del mismo color no podía verle la cara la figura sostenía un sable láser no sabía quién era pero estaba claro... que no era seguro:

Larde se paró en seco y con los ojos cerrados dijo - Chicos viene alguien

Leyo- ¿quién?-digo con preocupación sabia que larde no solía fallar.

Larde- no sé quien es es una figura vestida de negro chicos... no se quienes pero no es seguro - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, sentía miedo… fuera lo que fuera no era bueno.

Sin- ¡Que dices! , yo no percibo nada , sigamos adelante -

Larde abrió los ojos y dijo - yo si percibo algo

Rasta confiaba en ella sabía que no mentía podía notar el miedo en su rostro

Deberíamos ir más rápido digo leyó intentando evitar a cualquier cosa que se les acercara.

Larde- da igual,- dijo- ya está aquí-digo con la total seguridad de sentir que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Larde se dio la vuelta , el paisaje nevado seguía blanco pero poco a poco fue deslumbrado una figura negra

Rasta.-¡Vamos!

Todos corrieron hasta llegar al edificio... pero Larde se quedo fuera decidió enfrentarse a la figura necesitaba conseguir tiempo para sus compañeros y poner a salvo al senador..

Rasta- ¡VAMOS larde! –no sabía por que se había quedado hay parada que le ocurria ¿acaso se había quedado débil al usar su fuerza para predecir a aquella figura?

Larde digo con rapidez y algo de miedo- ¡vamos iros! , le entretendré ir a por el senador y llevarle a la nave a salvo luego iré yo

Rasta no podía permitir eso le repitió que fuera con ellos con tono de preocupación.

Larde- ¡¿quieres que os siga y mate al senador aparte de a todos nosotros?!

Rasta dudo ante la afirmación de su amiga ... llevaba razón en cualquier otro caso hubiera aceptado pero con ella... sabía que tenía razón aun asi se le hizo un nudo en el corazón, no permitirá que le pasara nada no a ella.

Rasta- te vendré a buscar ¿de acuerdo? -dijo con los ojos vidriosos y miedo. Larde lo miro con ternura – mas te vale-dijo sonriendo.

Sin ante tal imagen grito –déjala corre o nos alcanzara.-

Leyo se enervo ante la indiferencia de dejar a asi compañera ahí y le dijo –por favor cállate.-

Rasta había hecho caso omiso a su compañero y se acerco mas a larde - Ten cuidado... por favor... - mientras le acariciaba su rostro angelical- te tengo mas cariño de lo que crees y soy el primero a bordo no quiero perderte- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos.

Larde le había sorprendido este gesto rasta siempre fue un buen compañero amigo... pero ese no quiero perderte... le removió algo... sabía que no se refería a una amiga. aun así ella le dijo...

Maul fue siguiendo las huellas dejadas por los jedis ... fue corriendo y a lo lejos pudo ver a los jedis le pareció extraño ver a varios parados pero... ¿cómo? ¿le estaban esperando? ... ¿como era posible? había utilizado la fuerza y un viejo truco para no ser detectado... alguien de ese grupo tenía más potencial de lo que creía...

Mientas iba avanzando pudo ver a dos jedis lejos y dos muy cerca y los otros dos gritando a los dos que estaban bajo la nieve, al acercarse puedo ver que un jedi sin capucha acariciaba a otro el rostro parecía pero no lo llego a ver bien ya que el otro tenia la capucha puesta...

Maul- el jedi de negro- dijo recordando que le llamo su atención a verlo la otra vez.

al acercaste mas pudo ver que mediría un metro sesenta más o menos lo consideraba bajo para un hombre debido a su metro noventa... por fin el hombre sin capucha se giro le miro y se fue corriendo dejando al encapuchado solo.

Larde- vamos claro que tendré cuidado... -dijo riendo- no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente tonto corre ¡ve ! le dijo sonriendo

Rasta- yo... yo... emm... yo... - miro al hombre de negro se acercaba cada vez mas pero sin prisa... parecía que disfrutaba de eso.

Larde no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo estaba raro nunca le había visto así acaso… no, no podía ser –tu….tu… ¿qué?

Rasta le acaricio su mejilla y dijo por última vez- ten cuidado -y se fue corriendo sintiendo un vació ocasionado por dejar a... su amiga sola a merced de aquel "hombre" solo quería salir de allí corriendo llevándosela consigo.

Darth maul vio una figura de espaldas la túnica negra contrastaba con el fondo blanco... la figura se giro y vio... ¿una muchacha? no pudo verla bien pero parecía la silueta de una muchacha al darse la vuelta completa... y quitarse la capucha... Pudo ver con total claridad no solo que era una mujer sino...


End file.
